


Floured Palms

by amoama



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Mary kneading bread.





	

Mary pounds her small, floured, palms down into the dough, folding and pressing, steady and forceful. It seems like every day this chore becomes a little more vital to how she gets through the day. Soon it won’t be enough. She is too full of fear, full of frustration, of conflict. 

Her life used to be so small and now it stretches out and out, all the way to George Washington, to the King of England. As she pulls the dough apart to check how the wholemeal is holding, she sees herself there, glue, stretching and stretching until she breaks.


End file.
